I Eurovision Americas Song Contest
The I''' '''Eurovision Americas Song Contest, also refered as Eurovision Americas Song Contest San José 2019,' '''was the 1st edition of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest, held in the city of San José, Costa Rica, at the Estadio Nacional (''National Stadium in english). The Contest was held between March 24th and April 24th of 2019, where a total of 13 countries and dependencies took part of this edition, including the host country. Other five countries showed interest on participating on the Contest. The singer Grimes, who represented Canada with her song "We Appreciate Power", got the victory, becoming the first winner of the contest in its history. Location Host City For more details on the host country, see San José. San José; literally meaning "Saint Joseph") is the capital and largest city of Costa Rica. Located in the mid-west of the Central Valley, San José is the seat of national government, the focal point of political and economic activity, and the major transportation hub of this Central American nation. The population of San José Canton was 288,054 in 2011, and San José’s municipal land area measures 44.2 square kilometers (17.2 square miles), and an estimated 333,980 residents in 2015. The metropolitan area stretches beyond the canton limits and has an estimated population of over 2 million in 2017. The city is named in honor of Joseph of Nazareth. According to studies on Latin America, San José is one of the safest and least violent cities in the region. In 2006, the city was appointed Ibero-American Capital of Culture. In the other hand, San José is the sixth-most important destination in Latin America, according to The MasterCard Global Destinations Cities Index 2012. San José ranked 15th in the world’s fastest-growing destination cities by visitor cross-border spending Venue For more details on the Venue, see National Stadium of Costa Rica. The National Stadium of Costa Rica is a multi-purpose stadium in La Sabana Metropolitan Park, San José, Costa Rica. It is the first modern sport and event arena to be built in Central America.3 The stadium was completed in 2011 and officially opened its doors to the public on Saturday, March 26 of that same year, with a capacity of 35,175 seats.23 The stadium replaces the original National Stadium. It also serves as the home stadium of the Costa Rica national football team. Participants The official list of songs was released in full on April 11th. The first song to be revealed was No Nos Sobran los Domingos, by the singer Debi Nova, representative of the host country. Allocations The order of participation and voting of the participating countries was randomly distributed as follows: # Equatorial Guinea # U.S. Virgin Islands # Costa Rica # Honduras # Bermuda # Uruguay # United States # Cayman Islands # Peru # Curaçao # Argentina # Canada # Mexico Results The final took place on April 24, 2019, obtaining the victory the singer Grimes with her song We Appreciate Power, representing Canada, even though, Lizzo, representative of the United States with the song '''Juice''', won the televote. Category:Editions Category:San José 2019